'Terror' Pirate Second Rate
The Terror is a Pirate Second Rate Ship of the Line available for the Buccaneer and Cutthroat class. Pirates have refitted her with an additional 102 guns giving the ship greater fire power combined with the superior maneuverability of the Second Rate. Second Rate are the queens of the seas. They aren't as powerful as First Rates, but their superior maneuverability makes them less vulnerable to fast predators. The 'Terror' is worth an investment for Pirates who are looking for the most Firepower, being used for PvE and/or as Port Battle ship. Additional information The 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate is a Colossal Ship of the Line, featuring 102 cannons, in total. Considering this ship has 6 Swivels, 2 Fore guns and 2 Aft guns; this leaves 92 (102-10) cannons on the broadsides. Meaning this ship has 46 cannons on each broadside. The 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate Second Rate has an odd armament. The top- and upperdeck batteries contains quick reloading cannons, while the mid- and gundeck contain heavy 24- and 36lb Prize Bronze Cannons. This makes the 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate devastating at long range, while crushing everybody in short range. The 'Terror' is actually able to deal the most Damage-Per-Second (DPS) of all Second Rates in the game. Capping at an amazing 50 Damage-Per-Second (DPS) or 3000 Damage-Per-Minute (DPM), in basic stats, at 0 yards. To compare, the 'Sceptre' Second Rate and the 'Triumphant' Second Rate cap at 40 Damage-Per-Second (DPS) or 2400 Damage-Per-Minute (DPM). It is able to deal 2026 damage with one broadside, in basic stats and using Round Shots, at 0 yards. This is more Spike Power than the 'Prince' First Rate and almost equal with the 'Invincible' First Rate. The 'Terror' is a Prize Bronze Cannon Second Rate. This makes the 'Terror' the second most expensive ship in PotBS, right after the 102 Prize Bronze Cannon 'Sovereign' First Rate. Besides the fact that the 'Terror' has a terrifying armament, the 'Terror' is also very swift for a Second Rate, having a top speed of 13.33 and 0.56 acceleration. Advantages: * The 'Terror' features devastating Prize Bronze Cannons. * The 'Terror' has excellent top speed and acceleration for a Second Rate. Disadvantages: * Second most expensive ship in the game. * Very poor insurance value, compared to production costs. Comparable Ships *'Treason' Pirate Flagship. *Obsolete 'Trinity' Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Triumphant' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Formidable' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Sceptre' Second Rate. *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Sovereign' First Rate. *Obsolete 'Invincible' First Rate. *Obsolete 'Prince' First Rate. *Next generation 'Indomitable' First Rate. *Next generation 'Victory' First Rate. Attainability Requires 3 different loot drops from Fairfax Pirates and several other special components that take Citations of Conquest and Marks of Victory to obtain. The 'Terror' also takes a tremendous amount of materials (cannons, ship fittings, etc.) to build. See Recipe: 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate. This information is provided by the update that PotBS Wikia is undergoing, by Captain Vuur. Category:Warship ShipsCategory:General Ships Category:Colossal Ships Category:Ships - Levels 46-50